


fields of yellow tulips

by twicedamnedharlot



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Nakama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicedamnedharlot/pseuds/twicedamnedharlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin-centric fic prompt that discusses her feelings towards certain crew members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fields of yellow tulips

"Your brother? Or your son?"

Robin looked up and away from the window she had been looking through. “Pardon?”

The store owner nodded outside, carefully shuffling her purchased books into a neat pile. Through the window, they could both see Luffy in the courtyard fountain, being egged on to climb on higher to the taller tiers. A summer island that allowed playing in the fountains? What a delight for the captain.

Or possibly not, as a guard jogged by, shooing the occupants out as they all laughed loudly, tumbling out of the water and into the streets. Luffy, caught off guard, chipped off the top wing of a cherub on his way down.

"We aren’t related," she said eventually. "But we are dear friends."

"Ah," the store owner answered, counting out her change. "My apologies then, for assuming. It’s just that…"

Outside, Usopp had dragged Luffy back to apologize to the guard with a deep bow, offering the broken wing all the while explaining what must have either been an extravagant excuse.

"Well, it’s just that I imagine I look at my own sons like that most of the time."

"Most?"

The store owner looked pointedly back to the boys, who were both scaling the fountain again, much to the visible chagrin of the guard and the excitement of the local children. Usopp was still talking, waving around what must have been glue.

"I’ll be honest, even I have trouble explaining why I love them so, at times."

"I see, well then I suppose your assumptions aren’t too far off in that respect."

Taking her purchases, she exited the shop just in time to see Luffy slip as the fountain teetered violently to the side from the added weight of two teenage boys. A flowering hand caught him just before he tumbled down the rest of the way.

"You two should be more careful, you might fall and crack your skull open in front of all these witnesses."

“ _Robiiiin!_ ”


End file.
